Finding the Truth
by xDarkxMistressx
Summary: A girl named Sephanie who becomes a senshi faces many trails in her life. Taking a knight as her protector and herself being the protector of Ami, the Princess of Mercury, who is also her cousin. Once the Moon Kingdom is destroyed, Sephanie's curse begi
1. Chapter 1

****

Finding the Truth

Sutefanii Nikooru Sukotto

****

Chapter 1

I had just woken up and walked to my window beside my bed to look out at the new day ahead. What normal people would normally see was a sun, but that was for normal people on Earth. Me, I lived on a star that orbited the planet called Mercury. It had a pretty unique name, Mercury Star. While I looked out my window, with my hand holding the curtains, I saw Mercury. You would see mainly just craters except on one part of the planet. My cousin, Ami, the Princess of Mercury lived in Mariner Castle, she was a very pretty girl. My mother, Kristene was Ami's mother's sister.

I let the curtain fall and I went to my dresser. I searched through my clothes and found this dark blue dress that had a line of silver sparkles down the right breast that ran down at an angle to my left hip. I got dressed and sat in front of my mirror, brushing my hair. Though odd, I liked my hair. It was black with blue tips that hung just below my shoulders. I would get picked on because of my hair but I liked it so it didn't bother me much. My eyes were a dark sapphire blue, which they stood out against my pale skin. Only being 13, I was not aloud to wear any make up, my mother wouldn't allow it. I put on the matching dress shoes, and took my necklace off of my mirror, and put it around my neck. The silver chain stood out against my dress, and the crystal that hung from it did also. It was even a darker blue than my dress, it matched my eyes and hair.

Hearing a knock at my door, I stood, "You may enter." I said in my youth filled voice. The door opened and there entered my mother. She was so beautiful, her hair was blue with two solid black streaks beside her face, and her eyes a pale blue. But everything fit her perfectly, I didn't think anyone else could pull off the same look as she did. Though it was all natural, it was made just for her. I smiled as she closed the door behind her, "Hello Sephanie." she said to me. She came to me and gave me a hug and a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Hello Mother. Is it alright for me to leave my room yet?" I asked her. Her hand ran down my hair as she looked at me, I could of sworn I almost saw tears in her eyes, but I knew not to ask her. "Soon, my child. We are setting up the rest of the chairs. If you wish, I could see if Misha will come in here to see you."

I told her yes I would like that, and she left my room to find Misha. Misha was my younger sister, by 2 years. In ways you could tell that we were sisters, we both held a weirdness to ourselves. As my hair was black with blue tips, hers was black with red tips, the same with our eyes. While mine were of the darkest sapphire blue, hers were of the darkest ruby red. When we were younger we would play all the time, but as we started to grow up, we grew apart. The both of us going our separate ways with our studies, mine with swords and any kind of blades, while hers was with scythes. Neither of us knew why our parents made us have such studies but we enjoyed them to the fullest, so we soon forgot we had to have them, instead we wanted to have them.

There was a small knock on my door, and I said for them to enter, and there stood Misha in her red dress with the black sparkles down it like my silver ones. I couldn't help but smile at her, "Hi Misha. You look very nice." I said to her. Closing the door, she came towards me, "Mother said you wanted to me to come and see you. What do you want?" she wouldn't use her proper use of words when our parents weren't around. I sighed and talked like normal, it was hard to talk properly all the time. "Nothing really, she asked me if I wanted you to come see me. I'm in here for the rest of the day till I can come out. So I thought we could catch up on some things." I said to her as I sat down on pile of pillows in the corner of my room. "Come on and sit, Misha." motioning for her to come and join me.

"What is there to catch up on, Sephanie?" she asked me as she came and joined me on the pillows. She sat down with her legs in front of her curled up to the side, while I sat with my knees pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. The dress was long enough I didn't have to worry about showing my underwear. I shrugged, I really didn't know, but I had to think of something to say. "I don't know, Misha. To tell you the truth, I don't want this grand party for my birthday no more than you want it to happen. I would much rather complete the ceremony in private, and that be the end of it."

Today was my 13th birthday and upon my 13th birthday I am to take a male as my protector. This was odd to me, as I was always a loner, and didn't like to associate with anyone unless I had to. My father, whose name was Paul, told me a few days before about the ceremony. Let me see if I can recall his words, "Now Sephanie, like I told you earlier today you had to take a male protector on your 13th birthday. Well I think there is this real nice young man from a star similar to ours here, that you would like. As much as I don't want my little girl's fate to be in the hands of any male other than mine, I must let it be." then he had gone on about how he loved me and didn't want to loose me. I am the eldest daughter so I have to take the crown when they pass it down or die. 'Queen Sephanie of the Mercury Star', even then it didn't have a nice ring to it. My title as it is now isn't the best either, 'Princess Sephanie of the Mercury Star'. I just like Sephanie, and some call me Seph.

Misha just looked at me with her big ruby red eyes, "Why they are doing this to us, I don't know." she said with her hands in her lap. "I don't know either. To me, it's crazy. I don't need any guy to protect me. I mean what his he going to do? Walk around and make sure I don't trip and hurt myself?" I had replied to her. She shrugged and then we fell silent. The both of us were pretty quiet children, and I will admit we both have this coldness about us. That's how you can tell we are sisters, we won't talk much and would rather be alone. Other than our love for our parents, we cared about nothing else but ourselves. We cared about each other but not as much as we used to. She hated me for being the eldest and inheriting the kingdom upon a later date. The silence in the room was awkward, but that is what we are used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was maybe two or three hours of silence, with just Misha and I sitting there. She was the first one to break the silence, "I'm going to check and see if Mother is finished and let you out." she stood up and left my room. Once again I was alone in my room. I stood up and pulled out a leather case from my desk and laid it on my bed. The leather was pretty much untouched, it felt tight against my hands as I opened it. Out of the brown leather, revealed something that I had been working on during my spare time. "I'm almost finished with it." I said as I picked up the silver blade with my hands. Seeing my reflection in the blade, made me feel at peace knowing that I had created it with my own hands.

I put it back in the leather case after looking at it for awhile. Just as I slipped it back into my desk, my mother knocked on my door before entering. I felt relief rush over me, she didn't care to much for her daughters having such studies as we did. She especially hated the fact that I enjoyed to sneak down to the metal shop, and work with Charles. Though he always told me to call him Charlie. Charlie was the man that made all the weapons for Mercury Star and Mercury. I had stumbled upon his work when I was really young, hiding from Misha during hide and seek. Lets just say that I won that round, but I was fascinated by his work and what he did. That he taught me in secret how to weld and work with metal. My father and mother did not know but most of the weapons the soldiers of Mercury and Mercury Star were equipped with, were the weapons that I had made. I perfected Charlie's metal mixture, making the blades stronger. Though I made the weapons to with stand tremendous amounts of force and damage, I made the mixture even better for me in secret. I was making my own blades for my own personal use and collection.

My mother seemed happier, I couldn't see any sign of tears in her eyes this time. So hopefully that was good. "Yes, mother?" I said to her as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to me and kissed my forehead again, it was her way of saying hello and I love you. "Your cousin, Ami has just arrived, and the ceremony will begin soon. So Paul, said you could come and join us, since all is set up." I'll admit that I was happy to be able to leave my room. Yes, I like to be alone, but being stuck in my room all day when I could've been down in the metal shop working while Charlie was away, I didn't like it very much.

Mother had left my room, and I was to follow soon afterwards. I looked in my mirror first, and looked at the dress. I liked it to an extent, but what I hated was dresses period. I liked pants or skirts, not dresses or those really long skirt either. Well I walked to my door and opened it. Taking one last look at my room as a child, I closed my door. When I would return to it, I would be a young lady as my mother had put it. Walking down the halls, there were pictures of the entire family. Even of Ami's, since our mothers were sisters. I reached the staircase, and started to walk down them.

If you look hard enough you can see around the long round staircase and see what is on the ground floor before anyone else can see you. I had a habit of doing that, so I stopped and looked down. I saw loads of people, most of them I had never even seen before. Since I had only been to Mercury and back home, my acquaintances were pretty limited. But there she stood, in her long light blue dress with her Azul colored hair, and her dark blue eyes in a corner talking to a boy that looked about my age. Ami was so beautiful, and I admired her a great deal, though I did mainly in secret. She was smart, and so kind it would want you to regret everything that you ever did that was wrong. Ami would tutor me, and soon I was almost as smart as she was, but she had 2 years on me, so I knew I would never be as smart as her.

The boy that she was talking to had short black hair that was spiked, and his eyes were of the same dark sapphire color as mine were. He wore some kind of armor that was black and with a cape on the back. Being at an angle, I could see the dark blue 5-pointed star on his left chest plate. The star had a single black line flowing in the middle of the lines that made the star. I couldn't help but wonder who he was, and how he could make Ami smile, when she was normally so shy around boys. By this time, I was in a sort of squatting position on the staircase looking down at them all.

A familiar masculine voice sounded behind me, "What are you doing, Sephanie?" I stood and straightened my dress and turned around. There stood my father, in his honorary armor of Mercury Star and our planetary symbol on his left chest plate. It was just the same as Mercury's symbol was but with one slight difference. Ours held a 5-pointed star in the middle of the circle. He had short black hair that laid right on his shoulders, and his eyes a lighter shade of ruby red than Misha's eyes were. My father, Paul wasn't from Mercury Star, he actually came from another star, Mars Star. That's why his eyes are red, and after his star was destroyed by a meteor storm he had no choice but to leave it. He fell in love with my mother so he moved to our star, and married. He became a King, as my mother was the Queen. Though she rules over the star, she lets him think he has more leeway with what goes on here.

"I was trying to see who all was here, Father." I answered him. Misha and I both called them mother and father, instead of mommy and daddy. It just didn't sound right, besides we knew they deserved our respect. "You won't know who all is here, unless you go down and meet them." he said to me, he stood like a tower over me, but he would never rub it in, after all, I just turned 13. "Yes, Father. I'll go down then now." I said to him, almost disappointed that I had to go down and mingle as he would say. He smiled, which his smile would warm me inside, at almost anytime. He held out his arm to me, like a gentleman, and I wrapped my arm around his. It was so tiny compared to his arm, but I didn't mind. He walked me down the staircase and when people saw us descending everyone stopped talking and looked at us.

He reached behind himself with his other arm and tickled my side, and I couldn't help but smile. "Smile, Sephanie. You have a wonderful smile, show it." I smiled fully which rarely ever happened, and I could tell there was true happiness in his face, "There it is." I looked out at the group of people watching me come down the stairs, and my smile started to disappear. I didn't like to be watched, I would much rather be ignored. Then I saw him, the boy that Ami had been talking to earlier, looking at me with a smile on his face. I looked straight ahead with a slight pinkness to my cheeks after I saw him smiling at me. 'He smiled at me…' I thought to myself as my father and I kept walking down the stairs. We were nearing the bottom of them, when I looked back over at the boy again and his smile never faded, his eyes followed me. I looked ahead again with my cheeks pink still, 'He's cute…' I thought to myself once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My father introduced me once we reached the bottom of the staircase, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Let me please introduce you to my eldest daughter, Sutefanii-oujo (Princess Sephanie)." Everyone applauded, and some cheered. I picked up my dress some and curtseyed. Then my father lead me through people, while they introduced themselves to me. Looking up at my father I asked him, "Father, may I please go speak with Ami?" He smiled and went to rub my head like he normally did, but stopped, "Go have fun, Sephanie." I bowed my head, "Arigatou, Father." "Dou itashi mashite (You're welcome)." he said to me returning with a full bow to me. I smiled and threw my arms around him, "Aishite ru (I love you)." I whispered to him. He returned my hug and his love, before I turned to find Ami.

She was still where I had seen her from the stair case and talking to the same boy. I walked up to them, "Konnichaw Ami-oujo (Princess Ami)." I said bowing my head, with a smile. Ami returned the gesture, "Konnichaw Sutefanii-oujo. This is…" I cut her off before she could continue, "Please Ami, do not call me by that." Ami smiled, "Fine I shall call you Sephanie, as long as you call me Ami." I smiled and nodded, "Agreed." Ami continued where I had interrupted her, "Sephanie this is Sesu-ouji (Prince Seth)." she said motioning with her hand at the boy. He smiled and bowed to me, "Konnichaw Sutefanii-oujo." I couldn't help but smile, "Please just Sephanie." He stood up straight, it was hard to have to many movements in armor, but he managed pretty well. His smile was still on his face as he spoke, "Alright, Sephanie. Then you must call me, Seth."

I stared at his smile for a moment until Ami began to talk, "Sesu-ouji is from a star also, Sephanie." she said and Seth interrupted her with respect. "Please Ami-oujo, just Seth." Ami smiled and continued, "Seth is from a star called the Dark Star." Before I was able to say anything, my father's voice rang out over the entire grand ball room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please part to let Sutefanii-oujo through to the stand." They all moved, and it was my time to go. I turned to Seth and Ami and bowed my head, "I'll talk to you all later." Seth gave a low bow to me, "Happy birthday, Sephanie. May you have many more and be happy." I bowed my head to him once again, "Thank you Seth." he stood straight and smiled again at me. I smiled and turned with my cheeks holding a slight pink tint to them again.

Ami had been silent, but smiled at us. I will admit I forgot she was there. Anyways I made my way through the people and to the stand, and held my dress up some so I could walk up the stairs. My father held out his hand to me, and I took it. We stood together as he began to speak once again, "Will all the young men here for the ceremony come up here." Several young men came up to the stand, and to my surprise, Seth was one of them. My eyes had followed him as he walked through the people, and came upon the stand. Father looked at me, "Now Sutefanii-oujo, be careful picking a young man. The one you pick will be the one you are stuck with forever." he laughed but meant what he said, "So pick on more than just good looks." I smiled and he let go of my hand and let me walk up to them. Seth was at the end and smiled down at me, I looked away at the boy in front of me, with my cheeks rosy once again.

I asked each one several different questions, none of what I really wanted to hear. Finally I got down to Seth. He bowed to me, and said, "Hello Sutefanii-oujo." I let him slide since this was a ceremony. I hated it, but I curtseyed back, "Hello Sesu-ouji." I said back to him. It wasn't the fact I hated to show him respect, I just hated to curtsey. I hated to act so feminine. I asked him three questions and answered the same way I had answered them in my head. He smiled at me again as he bowed, "Thank you for this honor, Sutefanii-oujo." I smiled and curtseyed, "No, thank you, Sesu-ouji."

I walked back over to my father, and he took my hand, "Have you made your choice?" I looked up at him, and nodded, "Yes father, I have made my choice." He smiled, "Then please announce it to everyone." I took a deep breath, "I have chosen, Sesu-ouji as my protector." I looked down at him as I said his name, and his face lit up. His smile was even more handsome than it had been, and I found myself smiling fully myself. My father motioned for him to come over and dismissed all the other young men from the stand. Seth stood on one side of Father while I stood on the other. He took both our hands and placed my hand in Seth's. We both smiled, and I saw him blush as I did.

"Repeat after me, Sesu-ouji." He said to Seth, "I Sesu-ouji, pledge my life to you Sutefanii-oujo, for your protection, and whatever you wish. If you are to die, I shall take your place so that you may live." Seth repeated it word for word, but somehow said it with more passion. I could see it in his eyes. Once finished, Father told us to go to the floor, and dance. Seth lead me to the floor, both of us silent. We even danced quietly, the song that played was slow. So we danced close together, with our bodies touching. When the music finished Seth whispered to me, "Sephanie will you come with me to the garden." I nodded, "Yes." he took my hand, I liked the feeling of his hand on mine and he lead me to the garden.

We walked into the garden and we stood by the fountain, my favorite place in the whole garden. He smiled at me, and I was smiling back without thinking. "Sephanie…" he said, and then looked at the ground. He still held my hand in his, "Yeah, Seth?" He looked up and kissed my lips for a brief second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't help but pull away from him, I was shocked. His eyes widened, "Sumimasen (I'm sorry), Sephanie." he said reaching out to me, "I didn't mean to…" he sighed and his face held such guilt. "Ii desu (It's okay), Seth." I said holding my lips as I stared at him. "No it's not, I'm truly sorry. Please accept my sincerest apologies." his eyes held such sorrow it made my heart ache. Lowering my hand from my lips I took his hand in mine, "Seth listen it is okay. Your making a big deal out of something so small." His eyes switched from me to our hands, "The reason why I asked you to come out here, is because I am to tell you the truth." I was slightly confused, "The truth about what?" I asked.

"The truth of your destiny. The real reason why I am now your protector." he said. Me, I was getting more confused but didn't say anything. I was going to let him finish before I started asking questions. "Your studies have served a purpose. You know that your cousin Ami-oujo has become Sailor Mercury as to protect Serenitii-oujo (Princess Serenity) just two years ago, at the age of 13." It was beginning to sink in but I was still confused on what it had to do with me. Seth continued without me interrupting, "Well you are now 13, and it is your turn. You are the respective heir to the Mercury Star, but you serve a greater purpose than to just sit around and rule this star. You are to be a senshi, and protect Sailor Mercury.

If he was finished I didn't know, but my eyes had widen at the mention of senshi and my true purpose. I couldn't help but blurt out, "A senshi? Me a senshi?" Seth looked liked he was trying to calm me down, "Please Sephanie, you mustn't be scared." he said squeezing my hand in his. I smiled, "Scared? Who said I was scared? I'm thrilled? I can leave my title behind and fight. I couldn't be happier!" I truly was happy, but poor Seth held a face with so much surprise I started to laugh. The thought of the kiss had left my mind.

"Thrilled? Happy?" he asked then he noticed me laughing, "Hey what are you laughing at?" he asked totally oblivious that I was laughing at him. I stopped laughing but I was filled with so much adrenaline my mouth ran wild, "You…" I said, "I'm laughing at you. Your facial expression was so surprised at my reaction. I couldn't help but laugh. " His face changed from surprised to almost angered but before he could continue I started to speak again, "Don't take it offensively. Your really cute when you look surprised." I slapped my mouth covering it, and my cheeks skipped pink and went straight to red. 'I can't believe I just said that! Stupid Sephanie! Stupid!' I yelled at myself in thought.

But I looked at Seth and he was just as red as I was. We were no longer holding hands, mine were holding mouth. While one of Seth's was scratching his head while the other was at his side. A smile appeared on his red face as he began to speak, "It's nice to know you think that, when I think you are really cute too. Beautiful in fact." My hands fell from my mouth and my face stayed red, "So you did mean the kiss." Seth looked surprised again and I smiled. He really did look cute with that expression but I liked his smile even more. His smile appeared, and he rubbed his head again while he talked with his eyes closed, "Yeah I did. But I meant to get to know you better before I tried that."

"Then get to know me better." I said my mouth still running wild. Seth opened his eyes so he was looking at me and let his arm drop to his side, "What? What do you mean?" he asked. His smile had disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion though his face was still red. Both our faces were a lighter shade of red by now, and I had dug myself into a hole so deep, there was no way to back out now. I took a deep breath and answered his question, "If you want to kiss me again then get to know me more."

His smile shown through and even more than it had when I announced him as my protector. It had a similar effect on me like my father's smile, warming me on the inside. But it was also different, something my father couldn't fulfill. Finding myself smiling fully, Seth took my hand in his, "We better go back to your party. You should be ready to receive your presents by now." and he lead me back into the ball room.

So I was thrilled about being a senshi, from what I had heard from Ami, it was fun. I only knew the little things and I couldn't wait for the training to begin. Only if I knew what being a senshi truly meant. But I thought to find out the rest later. Right now I was being lead back to the ballroom by Seth to go dance and receive my gifts.


End file.
